Puppy Love
by LostEnigma001
Summary: Meh, I'm not too good with summaries though I will say that it is explicit. Its my first piece of work on this site so please, no harsh reviews or anything, YET. Other than that, do enjoy the story of Daniel and Heather's romantic/special night out.


The moon sat still in the night as the clouds wandered past it, slowly hiding and then revealing the moons face repeatedly. The full moons light cast down upon the streets as Heather and Daniel had made their way out of the restaurant and back to her place. The two walking hand in hand as the lights around them started to flicker a bit, lacking the energy needed to keep them on, but then holding a steady beam as they laughed the good times away. "Hey, lets make a quick stop at the park" Daniel said as he looked at Heather with a great smile upon his face, his tail swishing back and forth. She giggles a bit, still somewhat tipsy from her couple of glasses of champagne. Daniel pulled her into the local park entrance, leading her to a bench and setting her down next to himself and sweeping her hair out of her face. She blushes, giggling a little bit before placing a hand upon his leg, stroking it slowly up and down. Her head rests on his shoulder as he turns to her and brings his head in, pushing his face to hers and letting their lips connect together. Their eyes close as he reaches up to cup her cheek in his hand, the kiss starting to prove too much for the two as they break away, hoping to catch a few breaths of air before pushing their lips back together and resuming the kiss. Heather feels a bit of a shiver course though her body as Daniel decides to nibble on her bottom lip. Feeling this as a bit of a shock, she parts her lips just a little as Daniel slips his tongue inside her mouth to gently greet hers before starting to swirl and play with the others as they both rustle a bit in their places on the bench. Heather decides to slip on to his lap as she starts to wrap both of her arms around his neck, her body starting to flare up from the inside as the love begins to envelope the two. The starry night twinkles above them as they begin to shift and slide around in their seats, forming a grinding motion with each other before yanking their heads away from the other, their lips connected with just a bit of saliva as the two pant heavily. Heather moved off of his lap for her own comfort, blushing at what had just happened between them as she began to speak, " Daniel, that was amaz-oops, sorry, should probably be more quiet." She examines the park grounds for any life other than herself and Daniel, finding no one anyway. She assumes a standing position before daniel and tugs on his hand a bit, trying to get him to come with. Daniel slowly rises up and chuckles as she pulls and pulls on his arm repeatedly, rushing him more. She pulls him up and out of the park, starting to head back to her place, not really informing him of what her plan was. The walk down the side walk exchanging squeezes of hands as they swing their arms in between strides. Once at her door step, she fiddles with finding her keys a little bit before opening the door and welcoming him inside. Heather holds him close to herself, leaning her head on his chest and murring softly, enjoying the comfort of his arms around her while they embraced. They let go of each other and then take a seat on the couch, staring each other in the eyes. The two laugh and giggle every now and then until finally, Heather speaks to him. "Daniel, it's been about a year now and my feelings, as far as I know, will never change for you. Do you think that tonight, we could possibly confirm our relationship? That way you can finally claim me as your own." He thinks about the question for a while, pondering back and forth about her desire for the night. He knew he loved her and knew he wanted her. Oh how he longed to finally feel connected to her intimately. "Of course, Heather, why not? I mean, you are the love of my life and I have always wanted to do this. I just never knew how to propose the topic. Probably because I'm so shy of those things and not very confident with myself." He responds as he starts to unbutton his shirt, nodding to her as she giggles with happiness and joy.|||| Daniel blushes, thinking the laughs were at him and his silliness before pulling his hands back and stopping himself. "Why'd you stop silly head?" She asks him as she pulls his hands back to his chest and begins helping him unbutton it. His breath picks up a bit, feeling the heat rise up within his body as he began to reach for her shirt, lightly tugging on it until he finds a more accessible route to getting her clothes off. His shirt falls as he slips his arms out and begins to reach for hers again, pulling up from the bottom and exposing her bra, cupping and pushing together her perfect C-sized breasts. His hands start to grasp and massage the two bulbs of hers, coaxing a moan out from her mouth as she reaches behind herself, unhooking her bra for him and letting the two boobs fall down and jiggle a bit on her chest. He chuckles and continues his actions for a bit, collecting more moans from her, ever time getting just a bit louder as her tail wags happily. Her face changes to a dark red as she feels a slight heat in her nether regions, begging to be stimulated. Her mind raced with the thoughts of being filled up with his member, then with the milky seed of his body. She pushes his arms away, whining a bit from her feeling and then begins to get up, yanking his arm once again to lead him to her bedroom. Her hands move to her waist as she begins undoing the belt to her pants, taking it off and then gesturing for him to do the same. As his pants fall, she takes her belt and gives his rear end a good smack with it. He jumps a bit at the quick sting to his rump as he whines a bit and then murrs just a bit, his boxer-briefs beginning to grow tighter as his pecker buldging beneath them. She giggles seeing the reaction and then proceeds take him and push him on to her bed, then slowly crawl over his body, pinning him down by his wrists and then taking a seat right below where his buldge was. She looks down at him with a bit of a dominant stare, eyeing his face, and then his member, licking her lips at it as she reaches down, letting go of his wrists and pulling down his undergarments to show off his large cock. His face flushes a deep red, looking up at her as his member throbbed right before her eyes. Her hand moves down and places a finger on his chest, tracing it down his body, making circles here and there until she decides to stop at his dick. She firmly grasps it and squeezes it a little bit before beginning to stroke it slowly. Her hand was soft and delicate as it moved up and down his hardness continuing to beat like his heart as some of his pre-cum starting to form at his tip as his moans escaped his mouth. She giggles and then lets go of his cock and reaching down for her own panties and moving it around to show off her own sex organ. Her folds puffy and quite moist from her thoughts and actions. Between the folds leaked some of her own excitement fluid, all of it spilling on to his legs as well as her own bed. The fluid warming him up a bit and keeping his body at a steady temperature from the liquids. He takes a few whiffs as he soon notices a bit of an even more arousing scent in the room, the source of it all being right on top of him as she began to align herself above his large spear. She slowly brings her hips down, beginning to envelope the the tip of Daniel's flesh pole, starting to let out soft moans. She lowers herself down the shaft until she finally stops, grinding her hymen against his cockhead. "Heather? Your a virgin?" He asks a little shocked by the surprise that she was in fact a virgin still. Heather nods and blushes, bouncing her hips up and down on top of daniel, not yet breaking herself on him, "Mmhmm, I wanted to save it for that one special someone, and...you fit that bill Daniel." She continues her bounces, further stimulating his pleasure. "I'm honored heather, thank you so very much for this. I'll be sure to not hurt you for your first time." He says, now placing his hands on her hips and helping her out with riding him. He slowly starts bucking up into her tight folds, pushing a little bit harder on her virginity wall for a while until finally, his tip breaks through and allows further penetration of her precious sex organ. She gasps, the feeling of finally getting claimed by her lover stimulating her tight virgin pussy. Heather catches herself as she collapses a little and then stops, trying to get used to the feeling of his large girth more. He smirks and then shifts his hips over, flipping the position of the two lovers from cowgirl, to missionary. Heather's mind spins, all the sudden changes and feelings sending her into a spiral as she moans loud for Daniel, starting to clamp down and tighten her inner walls around his dick, squeezing it tight as he too moans. He thrusts a little bit inside her, slowly and gently for her, not really wanting to make her first time having sex a bad one. She moans out his name, feeling more and more closer to the edge. His pace with thrusts progressivley increases as he goes deeper and deeper inside of her pussy. Heather calls out for him to go harder and faster as her once damp slit was now very wet and leaking fluids all over her bed, coating the sheets and matress with her juices as the two continued to venture further into the act of intercourse."Oh Heather!~ I love you so much. You feel amazing and so tight and warm on the inside. Thank you so much!~" He says as he stops for a second, holding her close as his member throbbed hard within her. She gyrates her hips a little bit, still a little dazed from the pleasureful feeling within her loins. Taking her by the hips, he pulls himself out and pants, drained of energy. She whimpers a bit and looks at him pleadingly, "Why'd you stop Daniel? Everything okay with you?" He nods smirking deviously, still holding her hips as he gives her a nice firm spank that sends her pleasure into a bit of an overdrive. "All fours please, Heather" He commands as he rolls her over, placing his hands firmly on her round ass and hot-dogging between her cheeks a little bit before prodding at her slit some more, letting his cockhead tease her a little bit as she slowly rose up to her hands and knees for him. Once in position, he holds aligns himself with her and begins pushing back inside the furthest he could, slowly picking up his pace and driving his pecker into her vagina harder and harder, panting and reaching down while his body lowers to get more leverage. His hand slowly finds its way to her clitoris, beginning to rub it a little and begin viciously stimulating it more and more. She exutes more and more moans for him, now practically choking his hard cock with her pussy as she grips the sheets beneath her. She had hit her climax, ejaculating her girl cum on to Daniel's prick, letting most of it drain out on to the bed, creating a large stain in her pink sheets as she lolls her tongue out. Her front half drops down, leaving her rear up in the air for daniel to continue using at his will. He pumps his cock in and out of the girls pussy quickly, feeling how warm it was and coming very close to his own climax as soon as her cum had shot and massaged his shaft in all the right ways. He stopped himself as he began pulling out and looking down at her, "Heather, do you want me to cum inside you? Or should I stay out and cum on your body?" She moans his name as she reaches under herself to play with her own clit a little. "Mmm Daniel, please, do cum inside me, I want to bear your child and be with you forever!" She says, causing him to quickly thrust himself back in quickly, starting to make his pace as quick as he can. His dick pushes in and out of her powerfully, throbbing wildly as he hits his high and begins coating her insides with his warm creamy cum, soaking the inside and warming it up more as he pumps more and more into the hole. His body lands atop hers as he pants, wrapping his arms around her stomach and then rolling on to his side, pulling her with him as he nibbles on her neck a little. The two sit in silence as they breath heavily, drained of energy from their procreation act. They exchange a couple of kisses and nips before slowly passing out with a bit of a snore coming from Heather. Daniel chuckles, pulling himself out and then pulling her close to him. Their bodies close together and sharing warmth as Daniel slowly falls asleep with Heather right next to him. The two sleep happily in each others arms as they dream of their future life together with two children in happiness.


End file.
